


Walk of Shame

by Ultra



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mistakes, One Night Stands, Revenge Sex, Shameless, Walk Of Shame, post-Episode: s03e12 There's Got To Be A Morning After Pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Veronica can't stand the thought of Logan cheating with Madison, but sometimes revenge just isn't worth it...





	Walk of Shame

It was not her finest hour, Veronica was acutely aware of that the moment she opened her eyes and saw the head on the pillow beside her.

She could blame the booze, she could blame him, but the truth of the matter was she made her informed decision with intent. She was guilty of the crime and malice aforethought proved it to her, if not to anyone else.

Stepping into her underwear and pulling on her pants, she was deliberately quiet so as not to wake him. It was easier if he slept on, if she crept out before it got too light.

Nobody needed to know what she’d done, Veronica herself didn’t even want to remember, though it hadn’t been all bad.

He was good at what he knew best. Never exactly a master at anything they learnt in school, but all the bragging about how good he was in bed had proven to be true, not least by the way her legs were wobbling even now.

Stood across the room, now fully clothed save for her boots, Veronica looked back over to the bed and checked he was still sound asleep - so far, so good.

Pulling on her boots and tying up her hair, she moved in the quietest steps she could manage, creeping out and closing the door behind her.

The soft thud woke the man who had clearly dropped off on the couch before ever making it to his bedroom, and to say she was startled would be an understatement.

“Veronica?” he checked, rubbing his eyes clear, those same eyes going ridiculously wide when he realised whose bedroom she was outside of and what exactly must have happened last night between his ex and his room-mate.

“Logan.” She nodded once, head held high just the moment he tried to look at her in anything like an accusatory way.

“Dude!” Dick declared as he appeared in the doorway behind Veronica, though she hadn’t even noticed it being opened. “You tryin’ to sneak out on me, babe?” he checked with the blonde, who met Logan’s steely gaze with one of her own.

No, she would not be shamed by him of all people. Not after what he did and with whom. Revenge was sweet, all the sweeter for the pain she saw flash in his eyes when she smiled.

“Thank you for last night, Dick,” she said as she turned back to face him, pulling his head down until his lips met hers in a deep kiss that the man had no problems returning. “You were great,” she told him, deliberately loud enough for Logan to hear before she turned and walked away.

Outside the door, Veronica caught her breath and let her expression crumble. No, she would not look ashamed in front of Logan, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel it.


End file.
